Perspective
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Anissina cannot help but be amused by the fact that Love Detectorkun works in a way she didn't think it could. ConYuu implied, Oneshot


------------------------------ 

_**Perspective**   
per-spec-tive   
4. the state of existing in space before the eye   


-Dictionary com

_

------------------------------ 

Anissina had woke up that morning as she usually did, at the glance of the morning sun through her window and her eyes covered in her bright hair. The inventor mazoku blinked once before brushing back her infuriating hair back. That was when she started to do her usual morning rituals, which usually consisted of going to her mirror and putting her hair up so it would leave her alone and reviewing quickly her mechanic sketches that probably wouldn't make any sense to any normal person. 

She browsed around the yellow sheets, all of them with many gibberish one would expect from an inventor such as herself and sketches of wheels or looks of the new invention along with what perfect screws or what majyustu would be needed to power it to make it work more efficiently. The woman smiled to herself, browsing and then blinked. 

"Hm, I could have sworn I threw this out." She noted to herself, staring at the mechanics on the sheet and she gave a small fond smile. A machine of hers that she had not invented not too long ago, she usually came up with things abruptly from the mind but always remembered to write down whatever she did with the invention on paper when she was done with it. Love Detector-kun, she mused to herself happily. 

It was one of those inventions, something she made up on spot to help the others out, because as soon as she heard that His Majesty was missing, she knew that all the men in the castle would be wracked in some form of panic or another. Even Gwendel had two more wrinkles then usual! It had been an amusing day for the simple fact that Gunter had no problem in putting his entire heart and soul into the invention's purpose. 

Granted though, Anissina chuckles to herself, Gunter's love was large and pure, but it was also as crooked as the heart looked. Not that it was a bad thing, it just was a doomed relationship. Poor man, she chuckled again and then gave a look over to the machine that had not been taken apart to create another. 

Despite it being the kingdom with extreme riches, finding the perfect steel and gears for her machines were very hard, so she often either took apart machines to make new ones, or found a way to make Gwendel give her more funds. Usually anyway, so it was usually strange to see one of her inventions in the corner of her room, just sitting and trying to gather dust. 

Anissina had probably not taken it apart for one reason and one reason only. Because it had worked, she would never admit it to anyone else though. Often her inventions worked, but she was surrounded by mazoku who could not focus their magical energy enough to make them work with full intentions. But Love Detector-kun...worked. 

And not because of Gunter's large and obsessive love...but because of the strange thing she had saw that day at the end. She hadn't been paying as much attention as she would have liked because her mind was cheerfully working with an energy of happiness to the fact her invention made things easy this time around, and the cute 'children' of Yuuri and Wolfram's were surrounding Gwendel, and that was always an amusing thing to stare at. 

But it had worked, a little bwip, and Anissina saw a little heart pop in it 'graph' and saw the position right in front of her. The strange yet somehow 'romantic' thought about it, was that it was right in front of her, and it was directed at Conrad and Yuuri, both of them talking, discussing over the fact that Wolfram would in fact not have his own room because of the 'children's' new habitat. 

Love Detector-kun worked! Anissina wasn't stupid, but it was very rarely did she her inventions work so well, and it was even more rare to actually see something that could be an emotion from the everlasting smiling Conrad. Of course, Anissina mused to herself, placing the paper down at her desk with a mild memory, she wasn't sure if it was actually Conrad's love. It could have just been as equally the king's love, and Anissina sighed at the thought. The king was kind, but seemed to love everyone. 

Not that there was anything wrong with that, but it was a troublesome thing, especially since Wolfram seemed to sense that and try to make Yuuri's affection focus on one center point. Not that it would work, Wolfram was just so young. 

"Lady Anissina?" The redhead looked as one of the maids (the blonde one, cute thing with the red maid outfit) peeked into her room and she gave a light smile to the girl, 

"Yes?" The blonde blushed, and Anissina could understand, as she had not changed into her usual garb just yet. 

"His Majesty would like to see you...when you're ready..." The blonde looked down and a fangirlish smile and Anissina found herself laughing inwardly, knowing that the girl's imagination was at play. 

"Thank you, you're excused, as I'm sure you're busy with something else." Like writing gossip with her other maid friends. Hahaha! Ahhh, there was nothing like reading the latest gossip as the girls seemed to have a descriptive imagination. Anissina then started to dress as she normally would and blinked, huh. The King wanted to see her? That was odd. The woman then started to march out to the King's 'office' (though more often then not, Yuuri usually ended up doing paperwork in Gwendel's office for some strange reason) and when she got there, she simply opened the door brashly, giving a confident smile. 

"Anissina!" Wolfram proclaimed, his green eyes looking anxious and slightly angry. Anissina assumed that was because His Majesty had called her to the office, the boy was overly jealous and for no good reason. However instead of sighing and trying to lecture the stubborn blonde she avoided him entirely and grinned down at the King from his desk. The King smiled back and abruptly asked, 

"I heard of one of your inventions from Gunter, I was wondering if it actually worked well!" That was an amazing and odd coincidence. But oh well, not like she minded. Smiling the redhead replied, 

"Yes, Love Detector-kun is one of my greatest achievements yet, an invention that reacts to love! The most romantic thing for a girl, though I personally don't care for it. I only used it to find your Majesty." Yuuri gave an awed look of admiration though the woman could have sworn to hear a murmur 'So even Anissina is like other girls' and she ignored the comment, His Majesty was just as young. 

"That's actually kind of cool," Yuuri commented finally, blinking in a somewhat innocent way (though he would probably not see that). Anissina stepped back as Wolfram predictably went up to the boy in the chair and started to insist they see how well their love reacts to the machine. Anissina truthfully did not want to think of how the heart would look within the graph between those two. Truthfully she liked the thought of that small heart that somehow seemed perfect that 'bwiped' in her mind since that detector incident. 

The woman then took a confident glance over to Conrad, who was behind the King's chair as usual, in a guardian position. Conrad's gaze was just focused on the King and his younger brother with his usual calm smile. But...Anissina couldn't actually help but notice that the gaze actually seemed kinder, which was a little shocking and made her think of that silly heart. "Hahaha...sorry to bother you Anissina." Yuuri's voice interrupted her thoughts and she just moved confidently and placed a hand at her hip, giving a smug smile to the King, 

"Oh, it is no problem Your Majesty." 

"Take us to this machine immediately!" Wolfram demanded happily at the thought of proving his love to Yuuri. Anissina personally didn't like this, but the amusing thought of that little heart appearing again... 

Anissina would be the first one of her kind to admit that she really didn't care about love, nor the definition that went along with it. Love was a flimsy thing that people believed was worth fighting for and Anissina had actually very rarely seen something that people called 'true' love. Love was formed because of physical attractions to the appearance of a man or woman and a need to be with someone that was built into the biological system of every living being. The only reason, she thought at least, the little heart that kept popping up in her mind was because it was so suspiciously perfect that it actually made her feel hope. 

Hope was just as stupid as love though. 

"Only if Your Majesty wishes." Yuuri played with one of his fingers, scratching his cheek for a second and something like a blush emerged on his face. 

"I wouldn't mind seeing it." It was amusing, and there were so few things that were actually amusing nowadays, though life had been getting better because of the new Maou. Anissina then started to lead the way to her room, Yuuri right behind her following with a curious smile. Conrad and Wolfram followed as well, Wolfram with an anxious grin and Conrad...being Conrad. Yuuri seemed a little awed when they entered her room, and he spied around the room with slight admiration towards the inventions she had yet to dissemble. 

"Here it is!" The redhead commented and pulled Love Detector-kun from its corner and right in front of the current King. Yuuri and the others blinked, 

"Ah...Anissina...how does it work?" 

"It's quite simple," Anissina pulled out the 'crown' that was attached to the invention and placed it over Wolfram's head, "It simply reacts to the wearer's love to either a mental image or a physical image," Anissina then moved the king right in front of the blonde and groaned inwardly as a huge heart appeared on the dome. Wolfram smirked confidently but Anissina felt her mind groan. 

Yes, the heart was huge, almost seemed like it could burst out from the graphic image, but the problem was that it was managed and misshapen in some parts. It was a 'real' love, it was...something like a forced love, but it was slowly forming into something else. But how slow that was...It made her groan, he was just all too young. 

"See Yuuri?" Wolfram grinned at him, a light blush actually appearing on his face. Yuuri just laughed nervously and nodded in agreement. Wolfram took off the crown and started to place it on Yuuri but the teenager stepped to the side, "What, hey! I want to see your love for me, wimp!" 

"No, that's okay Wolfram." The dark-haired half-mazoku then turned to the inventor and gave her a smile, "That's a pretty good job Anissina." 

"Thank you Your Majesty." Though a sigh couldn't help but erupt in the back of her mind. That little heart wasn't appearing, maybe it was just in her mind last time. After all, the machine wasn't supposed to work without someone wearing it. It went against her science, after all! 

"Wimp!" Wolfram yelled at the dark-haired king and waved the strange hat around, which Yuuri avoided, still laughing nervously. Anissina sighed loudly in her mind, she didn't want Wolfram gallivanting in her room where he could possibly do damage. 

"Conrad!" Yuuri ran behind the man for a moment and narrowed his gaze to try and look threatening, yet somehow failed, "You're no help, just laughing." 

"Forgive me your majesty." Conrad just continued to chuckle and this time she was sure as the huge heart that had been on there disappeared and the small 'bwip' echoed loudly in her mind as a small swirling perfect heart in Love Detector-kun. Was that really possible? Could it really, truly be possible? It was something that didn't seem possible! Anissina knew that her invention was mostly based to rely on science and the emotions of whatever being had the weird 'mind-reader' on. Could it have actually been possible? 

To actually see something that looked like love that was so powerful that it didn't actually need the science of the machine to actually register? Was it possible? It couldn't have been, right? Love was something that could bend and was so extremely flimsy that it shouldn't have been possible at all. It was...there was just no... 

"Conrad..." Yuuri gave him a displeased stare and Conrad chuckle again, 

"Sorry, Yuuri." Yuuri beamed at this and Wolfram growled visibly, then dropped the part of the machine he was holding and grabbed the king's arm, then started to drag him off. Conrad followed after, though Yuuri's protests filled the halls. The inventor glared at the machine for a few more moments...the heart disappeared, but now she had caught a clearer glance at it. It did seem perfect, but it was so small...was there really any chance? But...none of the two actually put on the crown. Anissina would never admit it to anyone, not even to herself, but she smiled, and found something called hope blossom in her heart. 

Though the question still remained, was it Conrad's heart...or Yuuri's? 

"Perhaps that waits for another time." Anissina smiled once again to herself. 

------------------------------ 

I do not own Kyou Kara Maou and this was mostly to imply ConYuu because I love ConYuu more then anything. x3. Also I hope no one is offended by my characterization of Anissina, as she is an interesting character and the only reason I wrote this short oneshot was because I rewatched the episode that was full of Yuuram moments and Anissina's Love Detector was always one of my favorite machines. Anyway, that was this measly one-shot, I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
